Journalist Love
by Im Wura Akira
Summary: Ini kisah tentang Luhan, suka dukanya menjadi jurnalis sekolah, juga kisah cintanya./Hunhan/GS/
1. Chapter 1

**Author**

Im Wura Akira

 **Casts**

Luhan as main cast

Guess it!

 **Genre**

Romance, Friendship, School life

 **Disclaimer**

Nama tokoh hanya meminjam tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya. Tetapi cerita tetap milik Wura.

 **Summary**

Ini kisah tentang Luhan, suka dukanya menjadi jurnalis sekolah, juga kisah cintanya.

 **Warning!**

GS! Genderswitch for EXO's uke!

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Luhan? Tolong dengan sangat, bicarakan dengan orang tuamu sekali lagi. Kamu sangat dibutuhkan di sini."

"Tapi sunbae.."

"Kumohon Luhan, jika memang tidak boleh, yasudah, gak papa. Tapi tolong bujuk orang tuamu sekali lagi."

Luhan keluar dari ruang jurnalistik sekolah dengan tertunduk lesu, ia mendesah pasrah.

.

.

.

"Ma, boleh apa tidak?" Di kamar asramanya, Luhan terlihat menelepon ibunya. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir menanti jawaban dari ibunya dengan gusar.

"…"

"Nggak boleh ya, ma?"

"…"

"Iya, ma. Yaudah, gitu aja. Luhan tutup ya." Luhan memutus sambungan teleponnya. Ia menghela napas dengan kasar. Ibunya memang keras kepala. Ia yakin harus benar-benar minta maaf kepada seniornya kali ini, karena tidak bisa mewujudkan keinginan senior kesayangannya itu.

"Ada apa Luhan?" Tanya teman sekamarnya, Yixing.

"Minyoung sunbae memintaku untuk menjadi ketua klub jurnalis." Jawab Luhan sembari mendekati Yixing. Yixing nampak sibuk dengan laptopnya. Dalam posisi tengkurap di atas kasur, Yixing tengah asik mengetikan sesuatu di layar laptonya. Luhan menebak Yixing pasti mencari video dance cover di Naver.

"Biar kutebak, ibumu pasti melarang."

"…"

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Yixing lagi. Luhan mendesah lagi. Ini memang salahnya. Ia tahu jika ibunya sangat khawatir padanya. Menjadi ketua klub berarti juga menjadi anggota OSIS. Setahun yang lalu, saat ia masih kelas satu SMA, ia terpilih menjadi wakil ketua klub jurnalis. Di tahun keduanya, Minyoung meminta secara pribadi padanya agar Luhan mau mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua klub jurnalis menggantikan dirinya yang sudah kelas tiga. Peraturan sekolah mengatakan bahwa ketua klub harus dari kelas dua, dan wakil ketua klub dari kelas satu.

"Ia takut pada prestasi belajarku yang menurun, Xing. Ia juga khawatir pada kesehatanku." Dulu ia sangat senang menjadi wakil ketua klub, apalagi wakil ketua klub bukan anggota OSIS, jadi tidak terlalu banyak menyita waktunya. Tetapi, sekarang ia tidak bisa maju untuk jadi ketua klub. Ibunya melarangnya menjadi anggota OSIS. Salahnya memang, karena nilainya menurun di semester kedua tahun pertamanya, karena ia begitu sibuk mengurusi kegiatan jurnalisnya. Belum jadi OSIS saja nilainya menurun, apalagi nanti jika jadi anggota OSIS? Begitulah isi pikiran Heechul, ibunya. Heechul juga khawatir pada Luhan perihal kesehatannya. Pernah sekali Heechul meneleponnya pukul 10 malam, tetapi nomernya tidak aktif. Yixing yang saat itu berniat menginap di rumah Minseok, kaget mendapat telepon dari Heechul. Ia sangat khawatir akan kondisi putrinya. Yixing, masih ingat saat itu, ia tergopoh-gopoh pulang ke asrama, dan tidak jadi menginap untuk melihat kondisi Luhan. Betapa kagetnya ia saat menuju kamar asramanya, ia melihat Luhan tengah berbaring di kasur, ditemani Kyungsoo yang sibuk mengompres dahi Luhan. Ia melihat Luhan meracau memanggil ibunya. Kyungsoo mengatakan jika Luhan sibuk menyelesaikan artikel mading dan baru sampai di asrama 10 menit sebelum Yixing datang. Heechul yang berada di China, tentu saja khawatir. Luhan akhirnya pasrah saja mengetahui keputusan ibunya. Ia masih sangat bersyukur diperbolehkan ikut aktif di klub jurnalis walau tidak menjabat sebagai orang penting di klubnya.

Ya, Luhan harus bersyukur akan hal itu.

.

.

.

"Lu, kau tahu, aku sangat sedih sekali." Yixing memasang ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat. Luhan mendecih melihatnya.

"Tidak ada yang menarik dari murid lelaki kelas satu." Luhan memutar bola matanya malas mendengar celoteh teman sebangku dan sekamarnya itu. Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa ada yang aneh dengan perutnya. Ia memegangi perutnya dan merintih.

"Tidak ada penyegaran mata jika kau melihat hoobae laki-laki kita. Ah, mataku butuh asupan orang-orang tampan untuk cuci mata." Curhat Yixing yang dibalas geraman Luhan. Luhan sudah tidak kuat lagi, perutnya mulas.

"Yakk! Xi Luhan! Kau tidak mendengarkanku eoh?"

"Xing, aku ke toilet dulu ya. Simpan ceritamu untuk nanti!" Luhan lari terbirit-birit menuju toilet meninggalkan Yixing. Yixing meletakkan sumpitnya dengan kasar. Ia mendengus. Lagi-lagi ia harus makan sendirian di kantin.

.

.

.

"Luhan diare."

"APAA?"

"Bisa lebih keras lagi? Sakit telingaku!" Yixing mengusap-usap kedua telinganya dan berekspresi kesakitan. Ia harus menyampaikan pesan Luhan karena tidak bisa ikut klub jurnalis hari ini. Ia masih ingat ekspresi wajah Luhan yang berniat pulang lebih awal dari jadwal yang ditentukan. Ekspresi menahan sakit. Sakit perut lebih tepatnya.

"Oh, maaf Xing. Aku hanya kaget. Tapi ini pertemuan pertama klub jurnalis. Dan langsung ada pemilihan wakil ketua klub."

"Luhan percaya kau bisa mengatasinya, Baek. Ia percaya pada pilihanmu." Yixing menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun menguatkan.

"Tetapi aku tidak enak padanya." Wajar Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu. Luhan lebih berpengalaman, karena ia pernah menjabat sebagai wakil ketua klub sebelumnya.

"Sekarang kau ketua klubnya Baek, kau lebih berhak memutuskan. Sudah ya, aku harus ke ruang tari! Bye BabyBaek!" Yixing melambaikan tangannya lalu berniat pergi. Tetapi suara Baekhyun menginterupsi.

"Eh, tunggu! Kenapa Luhan bisa diare?" Yixing memutar bola matanya jengah. Baekhyun adalah orang kesekian yang bertanya hal yang sama.

"Biasa. Jajjangmyun level 10."

.

.

.

Luhan melenggang santai memasuki ruang jurnalistik. Ia harus meminta maaf kepada rekan-rekannya karena tidak dapat hadir minggu lalu dikarenakan sakit. Saat masuk, ia melihat beberapa murid kelas satu yang mengikuti klub jurnalis tengah duduk melingkar di meja diskusi. Luhan menatap wajah juniornya satu-persatu dengan seksama. Luhan tidak percaya ini. Ia masih ingat kata-kata Yixing minggu lalu.

 _Tidak ada yang menarik dari murid lelaki kelas satu._

Faktanya bagi Luhan, para junior di hadapannya yang memiliki gen laki-laki adalah orang tinggi-tinggi, berbadan atletis, eh, tapi ada yang mungil dan cute satu orang sih. Yang jelas mereka tampan-tampan.

"Luhan, ini wakil ketua klub yang kupilih. Atas pertimbangan dari yang lainnya juga sih." Luhan menoleh. Ia mendapati sesosok murid laki-laki jangkung, berdagu runcing, bermata sipit, dan berkulit putih pucat dengan tatapan tajam seolah akan mengulitinya. Di sebelah lelaki itu, Baekhyun tengah menautkan jemarinya gelisah. Ia tidak sanggup melihat reaksi Luhan. Apalagi jika Luhan menolak pilihannya.

"Oh My God Baek!" Baekhyun terkaget. Luhan yang memelototkan matanya membuat Baekhyun semakin menunduk takut. Ia benar-benar takut Luhan tidak setuju dengan pilihannya.

"Apa kau sependapat denganku?" Cicit Baekhyun pelan sekali. Ia mendadak paranoid. Luhan yang mendengar nada suara Baekhyun langsung memasang kembali ekspresi mukanya seperti semula. Ia tidak tega pada Baekhyun. Padahal ia memelototkan matanya bukan karena tidak terima, tetapi karena terpesona. Wajah siswa itu benar-benar tampan dan berhasil membuatnya terpesona. Luhan bersumpah jika ia harus memeriksakan Yixing ke dokter mata.

"Siapa namanya Baek?"

"Annyeong haseyo, sunbaenim. Oh Sehun imnida." Bahkan suaranya mampu membuat Luhan serasa terbang.

Menurut Luhan, pilihan Baekhyun benar-benar tepat, tepat sekali.

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

Annyeong haseyo, minna! Wura upload ff berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi. Jadi ceritanya saya mau curcol tentang suka duka menjadi jurnalis sekolah. Untuk kisah cintanya, saya mah jelas mengarang bebas! Kekekeke

Baidewei, buat yang mau ff ini lanjut, please review dan komen tentang cara upload ff berchapter di ffn. Saya bingung chinguya.. Bbuing-bbuing

Oke saya tau anda akan muntah

-Im Wura Akira-

 **Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author**

Im Wura Akira

 **Casts**

Luhan as main cast

Guess it!

 **Genre**

Romance, Friendship, School life

 **Disclaimer**

Nama tokoh hanya meminjam tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya. Tetapi cerita tetap milik Wura.

 **Warning!**

GS! Genderswitch for uke!

.

.

 **Cuplikan kisah sebelumnya :**

"Siapa namanya Baek?"

"Annyeong haseyo, sunbaenim. Oh Sehun imnida." Bahkan suaranya mampu membuat Luhan serasa terbang.

Menurut Luhan, pilihan Baekhyun benar-benar tepat, tepat sekali.

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

"Lu, aku titip klub selama aku tidak ada ya."

"Ya, Baek. Kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku." Baekhyun lalu menatap orang di sebelah Luhan.

"Sehun, bantu Luhan sunbae ya, terutama yang seminar."

"Hem." Baekhyun mendelik kesal. Wakil ketua klubnya itu hanya memberi jawaban singkat? Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk memecatnya jika mengulangi hal yang sama.

"Lu, kau jangan segan meminta bantuan yang lain, ada Jongdae dan Minseok yang sudah kuberi pesan untuk membantumu juga." Luhan mendengus. Kenapa harus Jongdae dan Minseok? Dua orang itu bukannya membantu Luhan tapi malah asik bermesraan sendiri. Dasar pasangan yang lagi kasmaran!

"Ya, Baek. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Pada akhirnya hal yang telah Luhan utarakan berbeda dengan yang ada di dalam hatinya.

"Daaaah! Aku mau siap-siap dulu untuk bakti amal minggu depan!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya mengikuti kepergian Baekhyun yang akan pulang ke rumahnya. Baekhyun akan mengikuti kegiatan bakti amal yang diadakan OSIS di sekolahnya. Acara itu diadakan satu minggu di tujuh tempat berbeda.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mengaturnya, tetapi Dispatch mengadakan seminar itu pagi hari. Itu berarti aku harus membuat surat absen untuk ikut seminar."

"…"

"Itu hari Kamis Baek, kita harus membuat surat izin karena tidak masuk sekolah."

"…"

"Sudah kubilang ponselku tertinggal di asrama, ratu lebah!"

"…"

Luhan memberikan ponsel yang dipegangnya kepada Sehun sembari terkikik geli. Ia memang suka memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan ratu lebah. Suara melengking Baekhyun terdengar seperti dengungan lebah di telinga Luhan. Sikap sok memerintah Baekhyun membuatnya kerap dipanggil Yang Mulia Ratu. Sedangkan di depannya, Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Baekhyun ingin bicara denganmu." Sehun mengangguk mengerti, kemudian bercakap-cakap dengan Baekhyun lewat telepon. Luhan mengamati junior di hadapannya sekarang. Sehun seperti orang sibuk dengan ponsel di telinga. Tetapi tetap tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya. Tak lama, Sehun memberikan ponselnya kepada Luhan. Luhan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tetapi senyum Luhan luntur kala melihat layar ponsel Sehun. Ia tidak melihat layar yang menampilkan foto Baekhyun dengan background hijau tanda panggilan tersambung. Tetapi malah yang terlihat adalah wallpaper seorang gadis yang menatap ke laut dan tengah memunggungi kamera. Sepertinya foto itu diambil secara diam-diam.

"Baekhyun noona meminta sunbae menelepon Dispatch untuk menanyakan perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan saat seminar. Luhan sunbae bisa meminjam ponselku. Aku masih menyimpan nomor telepon penguntit itu." Kata Sehun seolah menjelaskan alasan sambungan teleponnya dengan Baekhyun terputus. Sehun memang biasa menyebut Dispatch penguntit. Karena banyak idola Korea Selatan yang tertangkap basah tengah menjalin hubungan asmara akibat ulah Dispatch. Setidaknya, mata jeli para wartawan Dispatch patut diacungi jempol. Luhan dan anggota klub jurnalis sekolahnya yang tergabung dalam AJS (Association of Journalism in Seoul) kategori pelajar akan mengikuti seminar di kantor redaksi Dispatch. Dengan narasumber berpengalaman tidak hanya dari Dispatch, tetapi ada juga dari Arena Homme+, W Korea dan Campus 10. Hitung-hitung, mereka bisa menambah ilmu dengan mengikuti seminar.

Suara merdu Taeyang yang tengah menyanyikan lagu milik J Reyez dan Tommy C segera menyadarkan Luhan. Ia tahu itu nada dering tanda panggilan masuk di ponsel Sehun. Ia segera mengembalikan ponsel itu ke pemiliknya. Tetapi ia sempat melirik nama kontak si penelepon, _My Girl_. Rupanya, adik kelasnya itu sudah memiliki kekasih.

 **Baby, keep believe that you're not with me**

.

.

.

"Sunbae, ini surat absennya. Setelah ini, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Luhan menoleh. Kegiatannya terhenti. Sebelumnya, ia tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya untuk mengetik artikel yang akan digunakan untuk seminar. Dahi Luhan mengerut heran melihat sesosok siswi yang tengah menyodorkan map kepadanya. Pasalnya, ia menyuruh Jongdae untuk membuat surat absen. Tetapi kenapa malah anggota klubnya yang lain yang muncul di hadapannya sekarang? Sekelebat pemikiran negatif menyelimuti otak Luhan. Apakah Jongdae berselingkuh?

"Ah, ya, terima kasih Irene-ah, duduklah di sini. Dan kau bisa menemaniku membuat artikel. Itu jika kau mau sih." Luhan menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya. Ia sekarang berada di ruang jurnalistik tepatnya di meja diskusi. Ia dapat melihat Irene yang duduk dengan anggun di sebelahnya. Pantas saja jika Jongdae berselingkuh. Lelaki mana yang tak tertarik melihat gadis secantik dan semanis Irene? Suaranya yang lembut dan terkesan bijak juga menjadi daya pikat adik kelasnya itu. Ah, tingkah Luhan yang agak bar-bar dan sangat cerewet mana bisa dibandingkan dengan Irene? Luhan iri melihatnya.

"Hahaha. Kau lucu sekali Hun-ah. Hahaha." Perhatian Luhan dan Irene teralih ke pintu ruang jurnalistik. Mereka bisa melihat Jongdae dan Sehun yang datang dan seolah tengah menertawakan sesuatu. Jongdae langsung duduk di sebelah Irene sembari mengedipkan matanya genit ke arah Sehun. Melihatnya, Luhan semakin yakin ia akan mengadukan tingkah Jongdae ini ke Minseok. Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun memilih duduk di sebelah Luhan dan membuat Luhan gugup. Sehun merasa tenggorokannya kering, ia langsung menyambar dan meminum segelas Americano dingin yang ada di hadapannya tanpa peduli jika pemiliknya tengah memelototkan mata kepadanya.

"Sehun, itu Americanoku."

"Tenang saja sunbae, aku akan mengganti uangnya. Berapa won sih?"

 _Enak saja asal bicara! Aku harus mengantri lama untuk mendapatkannya tau!_

Tapi Luhan hanya menyuarakan serentetan kata itu dalam benaknya. Luhan harus mengingat ini, bahwa dibalik ketampanan Sehun, tersimpan seribu sifat menjengkelkan yang melekat pada diri adik kelasnya itu. Benar kata Baekhyun, juniornya satu ini memang kurang ajar!

.

.

.

Luhan tengah menikmati seporsi ramen bersama Minseok di kantin sekolah. Suasana kantin sangat lengang. Mungkin karena saat ini bukan jam istirahat. Luhan dan Minseok baru menyelesaikan pelajaran olahraga dan mereka telah berganti pakaian dengan memakai seragam biasa.

"Kau tau Oh Sehun? Ia mendadak populer di sekolah. Tidak hanya di angkatannya tapi juga sampai ke kakak tingkat." Minseok memulai percakapan.

"Oh ya? Ia menjadi wakil ketua klub jurnalis, asal kau tahu." Balas Luhan.

"Hei, klub yang dia ikuti bukan hanya klub jurnalis tau. Ia juga ikut klub dance dan basket." Luhan tercekat. Kenapa Yixing tidak pernah menceritakan perihal Oh Sehun kepadanya? Jika memang benar Oh Sehun anggota klub dance. Wah, teman sesama singlenya itu harus diberi pelajaran karena menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Lalu? Lelaki populer tidak ada yang statusnya masih sendiri, bukan?"

"Ya, ia memang memiliki kekasih, sayang sekali." Ini yang menjadi titik lemah Luhan saat membicarakan Oh Sehun. Hatinya tidak akan pernah rela membicarakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kekasih Sehun. Tapi bukankah ia sendiri yang mengangkat topik itu dengan mengatakan 'lelaki populer tidak ada yang statusnya masih sendiri'? Namun jauh di dalam pikirannya ia penasaran. Siapakah sosok yang berhasil memikat hati Oh Sehun?

"Memang siapa kekasihnya?"

"Bae Irene. Ia satu klub denganmu kan?" Luhan tercekat, kemudian mengangguk lemah.

Jadi selama ini, kedua juniornya itu tengah menulis cerita cinta mereka?

 **TBC**

Hallo, minna! Ini termasuk update lama ya, untuk pemula seperti Wura? Tugas Wura menumpuk baidewei#alasan. Wah, Sehun udah punya kekasih tuh. Jongdae masih setia! Hohoho. Jangan tanya kenapa gue milih dispatch. Gue sendiri kagak tau dispatch itu media pemberitaan jenis apa#Ditabok Tapi di ff ini gue buat dispatch itu kayak media berlisensi, punya kantor redaksi sendiri. Hehehe

FYI, **Baby keep believe that you're not with me** itu sepenggal lirik lagunya J Reyez sama Tommy C yang berjudul Wedding Dress dan dicover sama Taeyang Bigbang. Terus ada versi koreanya dinyanyiin sama Taeyang juga. Di ff ini jadi nada dering di ponsel Sehun#TunjukAtas dan seolah mewakili perasaan Luhan karena Sehun bukan miliknya.

Wura ngucapin banyak terima kasih untuk yang follow, fav, dan review. Gak nyangka lho dapet respon. Maapkeun hayati gak bisa balas review satu persatu#bow.

-Im Wura Akira-

Big thanks to :

 **My Beloved Reviewers**

 **Asmaul | LSaber | Seravin509 | Arifahohse | Light-B | misslah | Aura626 | Juna Oh**

 **Review please?**


End file.
